Perfect Match
by Darkshadow91
Summary: Grumman needs to talk to Roy about something important...What does this have to do with Riza? ROYAI. Oneshot. Post-manga.


Roy Mustang felt a surge of excitement rush through him when the Fuhrer's secretary called him, saying that the Fuhrer requested his presence immediately. His team had all given him a thumbs-up, wishing him good luck. Now, he sat across from the older man, barely able to contain his anticipation.

"I'm sure you know why you're here," Grumman smiled at the dark-haired man, his grin mischievous. Roy merely nodded, his suspicion aroused by the evil glint in his superior's eyes. But he soon brushed it off as Grumman continued to speak.

"I am soon going to retire from being Fuhrer and you, Mustang, are who I have chosen to be my successor," Grumman's smile widened, "Unfortunately, there is a small complication."

Roy's excitement soon turned into confusion. His suspicion returned tenfold as the older man's grin turned plotting, "Complication?"

"Yes, you see, there is one small thing that I added to the list of requirements," Grumman's eyes twinkled with glee. Mustang inwardly groaned, not liking where this was going at all. Everyone knew Grumman was the biggest matchmaker on base, second to the deceased Hughes.

Mustang forced a smile on his face, his eye twitching, "And what 'small thing' would that be?"

"That the Fuhrer must be married," Grumman's grin resembled the Chesire Cat's, going from ear to ear, obviously pleased with his decision.

Roy blinked, his mouth open in shock, "What?"

"In order for you to become the Fuhrer, you must have a wife," Grumman was trying very hard not to laugh at the shocked look on the flame alchemist's face. As for Roy, he wasn't sure what to say.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, at a loss for words, "A wife?"

Grumman nodded, leaning back into his chair, "You know, my granddaughter is quite a beauty."

"This is ridiculous! I mean, a WIFE? I haven't really been in any long, serious relationships," Roy ran a hand through his black hair, irritated, ignoring Grumman's comment about his grandchild. Mustang had no desire to meet his superior's granddaughter…and he hadn't felt a desire to meet any women for quite a while. Even Havoc had begun noticing his odd behavior, though no one commented on it since most of the men were relieved that the Flame Alchemist was no longer a threat.

Grumman smiled innocently though his eyes still retained that mischievous twinkle, "Oh? Is there no one you could consider asking?"

Roy's thoughts unconsciously flashed towards his blonde lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye; the only female he really cared for, the only one who he had allowed to get close to him, the only person who had continued to be by his side after all these years and the only one who he imagined waking up to every morning. Even when he'd dated other woman, the only one he'd ever wanted to take out to dinner was his 1st lieutenant.

He cursed himself, trying to shake the thought out of his mind. She was a trusted, brave, dear friend and comrade, nothing else. No matter how much he wished otherwise. And how he had wished.

"I'll give you some time to think it over. I expect your answer tomorrow," Grumman gave Roy a small wink before shooing him out. Roy stood outside the door for a few minutes, head hung low before walking away.

He made his way to his car, feeling hopeless. His dream was within reach and yet…it was still far away. He didn't want to pick just anyone. Marriage was a serious business to him. The person he chose would be his lifelong companion. He didn't want to make a hasty choice and be miserable for the rest of his life. And, truth be told, there was only one person that he would ever consider his equal and she was off-limits.

"Sir?"

Roy's head snapped up at the soft-spoken question. Riza Hawkeye looked up at him, her deep mahogany gaze dark with worry. He felt his heartbeat quicken and traitorous thoughts of him and Riza in compromising positions flashed through his mind that made his cheeks turn the tiniest shade of pink.

She stepped closer to him, putting a hand on his arm, "Sir, are you okay?"

He nodded, trying to dispel the images in his mind. He gave her a tentative smile, not wanting her to worry about him. Her mouth twitched up into a small answering smile, her rigid posture relaxing and her hand falling from his arm, much to his disappointment. She cocked her head to look up at him, raising her eyebrow up in question, "What did the Fuhrer want?"

"He told me that I was to be his successor," Roy mumbled in a dejected tone. He noticed the blonde's small smile instantly disappear, a puzzled frown taking its place.

She fixed the papers in her arms, confusion shining in her eyes, "And getting your lifelong dream is bad?"

Roy chuckled at the confused expression on the blonde's face, "Let's just say there are a few…unexpected requirements attached."

Riza's eyes narrowed but she didn't press, "Sir, if you need any help…call me."

Roy felt a warm tingling feeling run up his body and he offered Riza a small genuine smile. Through his dark days, when Hughes had first been murdered, Riza had always been there for him, a shoulder to lean on and a listening ear when he needed to rant. And even now, she still was his right and left arm…His Queen.

"Will do, Lieutenant," her lips quirked up again and she saluted before hurrying away, Black Hayate trotting obediently behind her. Roy watched her go, already missing her comforting presence beside him. He entered his own car, not really paying attention to where he was driving. He was soon going down a familiar path, one he had taken many times when he had been in need of advice.

He rolled to a stop at a small white house, staring at it for a few minutes until a shout caught his attention.

"UNCLE ROY!"

Roy smiled, shaking his head as he made his way out of the car, "Hello, Elysia."

The little girl threw herself at him, hugging his legs tightly, "MOMMY, UNCLE ROY IS HERE!"

Roy bent down to the 8 year-old and ruffled her hair, earning him a squeal. Gracia poked her head out the window, a smile gracing her face. She looked pleased to see him, a warm glow in her eyes, "Long time no see, Roy! Come in, please."

Roy nodded, making his way into the house, closely followed by the hyperactive 8 year-old girl. He let himself in and sat down in the living room, watching Gracia come out of the kitchen, her arms covered in flour.

He smiled up at the older woman, infected by the warmth she seemed to unconsciously give off, "How are you, Gracia?"

Gracia wiped her hands off on a dishtowel and sitting across from him, "I'm doing all right…How about you?"

Roy fidgeted, not knowing how to answer, 'If anyone can help me, its Gracia…Hughes, I could really use your advice now.' As if sensing his hesitation, the older woman spoke first, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something did. The Fuhrer is going to name me his successor," Roy ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing heavily, and glad for the chance to confide in someone. Usually he'd go and talk to Riza but he felt doing so would only cause him to make a fool of himself and blurt out his real feelings.

Gracia clapped her hands, delighted, "That's wonderful news!"

"Yeah, there's just one little problem," he sighed again, "I have to get married. Grumman added marriage to the list of requirements."

"I see…that would be a bit of a problem," Gracia gave the dark-haired man a sympathetic smile. She knew how much her friend yearned for the title of Fuhrer and knew it was probably frustrating to be so close and yet so far.

"Uncle Roy should marry Auntie Riza!"

Both adults started, having forgotten about the young girl in the room. Roy flushed a dark red as the girl's suggestion sunk in. It hit a little too close to his own private fantasies. He gave a small conscious cough, trying to regain his composure.

"Elysia, that's quite enough," the woman scolded her child, but there was a knowing glint in her eyes, "Go to your room and let Mommy talk to Uncle Roy."

The girl pouted but obeyed, making a beeline toward her room. Gracia watched her daughter with a fond smile on her face before turning back to the still flustered, dark-haired flame alchemist, "Still…What my daughter says does make sense, doesn't it?"

Roy's cheeks became flushed once more, his black eyes wide. His mouth moved but no words came out. Gracia tried to hide her laughter at the expression on the younger man's face, "Why do you look so shocked, Roy? You two are undeniably close…And I'm sure you know more about her than anyone else. You two are always together, aren't you?"

Roy nodded hesitantly, his expression a bit pained. Memories of the child Riza had been before the war infiltrated his mind. She had been so innocent and he'd dragged her into this world of blood and carnage. And then the image of her getting her neck slashed open, the crimson liquid seeping out of the cut as men held him back to keep him from going to her, flashed before his eyes. He shuddered, trying to push the image away…He still had nightmares about that day, the day he'd almost lost her.

Gracia touched his hand softly, bringing him out of his stupor, "So, what's the problem?"

"I…I," he struggled with his words for a minute, trying to explain what he felt, "I'm not good enough for her."

The woman before him was quiet for a few minutes, looking like she'd misunderstood, "What?"

"Gracia, she deserves someone better than me…I'm not worthy of her," his eyes showed his inner despair. She was loyal and strong. He would have probably died long before if she hadn't always been there watching his back. He had already ruined her life once…He didn't want to risk bringing her unhappiness again.

His friend's wife shook her head, incredulous, "What are you talking about Roy? You are a fine man! She wouldn't have followed you for so long if she didn't believe it too!"

"I've done so many horrible things, Gracia, she deserves someone better than me…someone who can make her happy," he voiced aloud the arguments he used to convince himself on why it could never be. Riza had been there…she had seen the things he had done. Granted, her hands were not the cleanest…but that was his fault too.

Gracia sighed, meeting his eyes, her voice unwavering, "And what if you're the one that makes her happy?"

To that, Roy found he had no answer.

~Later that afternoon~

Roy sighed as he unlocked his door and stepped inside. He could feel his resistance dwindling, crumbling slowly. The conversation with Gracia had made him feel even more nervous. What if he did make her happy? She'd never said anything of the sort but she'd never made any mention that being by his side made her sad either. It was obvious she suffered at times from being beside him but she'd never said she regretted being beside him, though he knew that she had nightmares from some of the things they'd been through. Like many of the other war veterans and himself, Riza was likewise plagued by the blood their hands had spilt. And in spite of that, she continued to stay by his side, loyal and unwavering.

He shook his head again, 'All I do is get her into trouble.' The image of Riza with her neck slashed open flashed in his mind once again and he shuddered. He was dangerous to her health, that he was sure of.

The phone rang shrilly, piercing the still silence. He jumped before sighing and making his way over to answer it, "Hello?"

A familiar voice sounded on the other end, "Mustang! How's it going?"

Roy scratched his head, trying to pinpoint who it was, "Fullmetal?"

The young man's answer seemed a bit surly, "Geez, don't you recognize my voice anymore?"

Roy chuckled, happy to hear from the former alchemist, "Well, it has been a long time…How have you been?"

"Doing well, thanks. I'm actually calling because Winry wanted to invite you and the lieutenant to Trisha's birthday party," Roy could tell from the tone of the blonde's voice that Winry had forced the older Elric to call him, his tone of voice making Roy imagine the ex-alchemist's pouting face.

He chuckled again, "I see…Did she threaten you with the wrench?"

"No…the screwdriver," the blonde man mumbled, making Roy laugh for the first time that day. He had missed the short alchemist and his mellow brother, much as he hated to admit it. The two had given him more work than he cared to admit but he'd grown fond of the Elric brothers.

"I'll see what I can do," Roy said as he finally stopped laughing, feeling much better as his attention shifted from his own problems for just a bit. For just a minute, he was able to forget his own conflicting emotions and his unpleasant predicament.

There was an awkward pause before Edward decided to continue the conversation, "Anyway, what's up with you? You doing okay?"

He sighed as the day's events came crashing back down on him, his shoulders slumping, "Yeah, I'm doing all right."

"Well, _THAT_ sounded very reassuring," Ed's voice dripped with sarcasm and Roy wished that the pipsqueak wasn't so perceptive. The boy was too smart for his own good. He wondered if he should confide in Edward about his problem…Maybe the 'genius' could be of some help.

Roy sighed again, hesitating before deciding to tell the ex-alchemist what was wrong, "I'm getting married."

There was a brief silence, then, "Congratulations! I bet the Lieutenant is thrilled! When will we get the invitations?"

Roy suddenly heard a scuffle in the background and a female voice suddenly came through, "YOU AND RIZA ARE GETTING MARRIED? AH, THAT'S WONDERFUL!"

Roy sighed, his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose, "No, that's not it…I'm not marrying Hawkeye."

He wondered why everyone assumed that Hawkeye was to be the bride. Was he that see-through? He was sure that he treated her as he did all his subordinates. True, he did spend more time with her than with anyone else but he was sure that he was able to mask his real feelings well enough. However, if the comments from his various friends were anything to go by, he wasn't doing such a great job.

"WHAT?"

Roy winced at the furious tone in which the shouted voice spoke, moving the phone a bit away in an effort to keep some of his hearing. He wondered how Edward could still hear after all this time.

"It's…complicated…You see, in order to be Fuhrer, I have to be married," he explained slowly, his words hesitant. He didn't want to risk having Winry yell into the phone again.

"Weeellll, that's a great reason to just go up and ask her then," Winry said, matter-of-factly, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He wished it was that simple. Even though Grumman had done away with the fraternization laws, he wasn't sure he'd be able to JUST do that.

"Miss Winry, we're just friends," Roy knew the argument was weak; even _he_ could hear it in his voice. He knew that what he and Riza had wasn't _just_ friendship…but he had no idea what to call it. They weren't lovers…but there was a pull there, a very strong pull that he tried to ignore.

But failed miserably at it.

There were more sounds of scuffling from the other line and suddenly Edward's voice came on once again, "BullCRAP! Come on, Mustang! What kind of woman would want to stick around with you after all you put her through? You're a danger hazard!"

Before he could retort that Edward wasn't much better as far as danger went, more scuffling ensued before Winry's voice came on the line, "And all those looks you throw each other! They're so pathetically romantic and scorching, it's almost sad!"

Roy spluttered, feeling the heat travel up his cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Edward's voice came on again, ignoring his earlier comment, "Come on, Mustang, stop beating around the bush and ask her already!"

There was a grunt of pain before Winry's voice came through, "That's right, Mr. Mustang! Seize the day, get the girl! No, Trisha, Mommy said not to touch that! I'm positive she'll say yes, Mr. Mustang! Take the risk!"

There was the sound of metal hitting flesh, a curse and then Edward came on, "Yeah, don't be a coward! Be a man!"

Roy heard the sound of the doorbell ring and Winry screaming at Ed to get it while she changed the baby's diaper, "Oh, that's probably Al…We gotta go…Hopefully, we'll see you and Riza _Mustang_ at the party."

He sighed, knowing that he'd just been over-voted, "Until the party then, pipsqueak."

He chuckled as the blonde on the other line raged at him. He placed the receiver down, cutting off the shouted threats. He shuffled through his house, slipping out of his coat and throwing it in a corner of his bedroom, not caring where it landed.

He collapsed on his bed, letting an exhausted sigh escape his lips. He felt drained, tired.

His thoughts all revolved around one thing: HER.

His master's daughter, his trusted lieutenant, his dearest friend, his valiant, self-sacrificing Queen and quite possibly the most perfect woman he'd ever met. She was the perfect mixture of ice and fire, cold and warmth.

Riza Hawkeye.

He ran a hand over his face as he realized that he had just lost the war he had been fighting against himself.

Besides, so many people couldn't be wrong…

xxxxxxx

Riza had been getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang. She was a little puzzled about who would be at her door so late but made her way towards it, wrapping a robe around herself. She briefly thought of grabbing her gun but dismissed it. She opened the door just a crack and peeked out.

Her eyes widened slightly at seeing Roy Mustang standing there, looking nervous and just a little disheveled.

He smiled sheepishly, his eyes briefly taking her in, "Can I come in?"

xxxxxxxx

Roy had never been so nervous in his entire life. Not even when he had been fighting the homunculus had he been this frightened. Black Hayate lay on the floor, sleeping peacefully. Riza made her way over to him, two mugs of steaming hot chocolate in her hands.

"Now," she began softly, "Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

He took a deep breath, mentally going over all the encouraging conversations he'd had with Gracia, Elysia, Edward, and Winry. He took a sip of the offered hot chocolate and grimaced as it burned his throat. He set it down on the small table on the side to let it cool down, turning toward the blonde sitting on his side.

He took a deep breath then let it out in a whoosh, wanting to get this over with, "Hawkeye…Riza…I, I, uh, well, you remember I said today that Grumman asked me to be his successor, right?"

"That's right…I was wondering when you would come over and tell me what was wrong," she offered him a small smile and he could see the amusement in her warm eyes. She was slightly surprised that he had used her real name. Usually he called her 'Lieutenant' or 'Hawkeye'. She followed his example and set her own cup down beside his.

Roy felt his heart melt at the sight of her smile and the warmth with which she looked at him. 'Perhaps they're right,' he thought with a start. He was suddenly glad that Grumman had abolished the fraternization laws. He leaned forward and took her hand in his, taking comfort from her warmth.

"Riza, in order for me to become Fuhrer…I have to get married," he stared deep into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction to his news. Her eyes widened slightly, her mouth forming a small oh. She pulled her hand out of his grasp, leaving his hand cold without her touch.

"I…I see," she took a deep breath, "Have you given any thought on who you will propose to?"

He nodded, watching as her mouth tilted down and her eyes darkened with grief, "I'm sure you'll make her very happy, sir."

"I certainly hope so," he was slightly amused by the fact that she didn't consider herself a potential candidate. His courage was boosted by her reaction and he began to feel more confident that this was the right choice.

She sighed, averting her eyes, "How soon do you have to tell Grumman of your decision?"

"Tomorrow," he answered, an amused smirk still playing at the corners of his mouth. Her eyes narrowed and she looked deep into his eyes, her own glittering with suspicion. He knew she suspected he was hiding something from her and that it wouldn't take long before he'd have to tell her the real reason he was here.

She stared hard at him, almost as if her eyes could see into his very soul, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

The fluttering in Roy's stomach returned. He shifted nervously, cursing the fact that she was so observant. He still wasn't prepared enough to bring this up but he reached forward again and took her hand, encouraged when she didn't pull away, "Riza…I, I really don't know how to say this…but, uh, I was actually wondering if maybe, well, maybe you would, uh, you know..."

Her mahogany eyes narrowed in confusion for a minute before his rambling started making sense. She gasped, her eyes widening. Roy took this as a sign of rejection and hurriedly stood up, "You know what, it was stupid, forget I asked…I'll just go now."

"Roy," her soft voice stopped him in his tracks as did the shock of hearing her call him by his first name. She had rarely called him Roy. When they were young, it was Mr. Mustang then it switched to Sir or Colonel. His breath caught in his throat as she walked up to him and looked up with warm mahogany eyes.

Her hand came up and cradled his face, gentle and soft, "Do you mean it? I'm not just some back-up plan, am I?"

He swallowed thickly, his heart hammering in his chest as she took a step closer to him bringing them within millimeters of each other. He shook his head, not able to tear his eyes away from her.

"I meant every word, Riza. You're the only one I could think of ever since Grumman told me of his decision," he took in a deep breath and continued, "Riza, I, well, uh, I…ugh, this is going to sound so cheesy…"

He was saved from embarrassment by Riza, who brought his face down to hers and placed a chaste kiss onto his lips, one that made him melt and his legs wobble unsteadily.

"You don't have to say anything, Roy, I know," she flashed him the most radiant smile he had ever seen. One that made his heart stop for a fraction of a second and feel as if he was a knight in shining armor that had just rescued her from a fierce dragon.

"Yes, I do," he said after he'd recovered from being dazed, "Riza, I know I have many flaws and that I'm useless in the rain and I don't have a ring, but I love you and I want you to be my wife and stay by my side forever."

She gave him another radiant smile, "You know, Hughes would be saying 'I told you so' right about now."

"Or 'finally'," he grinned boyishly, his arms wrapping around the blonde's tiny waist. They needed no words. Having been together so long, they could communicate without them. Her eyes twinkled merrily, love and hope infused in their red depths. He was sure his dark eyes held the same feelings of adoration as hers.

Overcome with emotion, he bent his head down once again and captured her lips with his, letting his pent-up love for her come through in their heated kiss.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Roy woke up feeling happier than he had in a long time. He stretched, making his way out of bed. He was going to meet the Fuhrer at 9 and then meet up with Riza for lunch.

Last night before he left, he had adamantly insisted that he would buy her a ring. He felt an intense joy and relief that she returned his feelings. She'd assured him that there was no rush but he wanted to get that ring on her finger as soon as possible so that everyone could see that she was soon to be his and share in his happiness. He hummed as he made his way out of his apartment, cheerfully greeting his subordinates as he entered the large Central Headquarters. Riza coolly answered his greeting, though he could see the warmth in her red eyes and the slight tilting of an amused smile straining to emerge.

Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman looked at him as if he had been wearing nothing but a grass skirt and dancing the hula. It had been awhile since they had seen him in such a festive mood and they wondered what had happened to get him like that.

Havoc turned toward Riza, the only one who didn't seem perturbed by their superiors behavior, "What's got him in such a good mood?"

Riza just shrugged, sipping her mint tea and grabbing her paperwork for the day, an enigmatic smile on her lips. The other subordinates looked at each other and tried to question her further but a few well-fired shots had them clicking their mouths shut and hurrying to sit in their desks, pens flying as they commenced their work for the day.

Roy continued whistling happily as he walked down the halls, offering good mornings to everyone in sight which confused more than one of his fellow officers. He cheerfully greeted the Fuhrer's secretary and made his way inside the spacious office, eager to share his news.

Grumman looked up from his paperwork, a smile breaking out on his face as he saw who had entered, "Good morning, Roy! You're awfully cheerful this morning!"

Roy grinned widely, nodding excitedly. Not only would he get to become Fuhrer, he was going to get married to the girl of his dreams. Life had taken a long time to reward him but it had paid off to wait this long.

Grumman cleared his throat, eyebrows rising, "So, you've found her?"

Another excited nod caused Grumman to smirk widely, almost knowingly. Roy took no notice, too caught up in daydreams of the future, "And just who is the lucky woman?"

"Riza Hawkeye," Roy answered dreamily, his tone warm. It was easy to tell from his expression what he felt for his blonde haired lieutenant and that the strict woman returned his feelings. Grumman almost laughed out loud at the euphoric smile on the younger man's face.

Grumman's knowing smirk widened, "I knew you and my granddaughter would be the perfect match."


End file.
